Of Hanleys and Hogwarts:The Wotters return
by Shona-Ann
Summary: A follow on from Of Hanleys and Hogwarts, AU, please read and review. Probably best if you read OHaH first. Thanks!
1. OHaH (chapter 19)

**I don't own Harry Potter, this isn't a promise of a sequel- it's more of a 'I might'**

* * *

I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair, _Merlin_, I thought. Today had been rough.

I had woken up after a horrible dream, a dream where I was a werewolf and I had attacked all my family and friends. I was all sweaty and tear stained.

So here I was at the age of 17, starting a new year at Phantly's (my 7th year) and I was still moping over Jam-

I mean, I was totally over that douche!

Yeah- that was it, I was over him and I'll never see that perfect-

Ahem...

"Alice! Come here- you won't believe this! Get here, NOW!" My mam screeched from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and trudged down only to have her drag my out the house and down the road to the village entrance.

I saw a large group of people standing there talking to one another.

I slowed down.

I saw those eyes. Those perfect hazel eyes plagued with mischief and humor and tinted with pick-up lines and flirtatious remarks.

I saw that smile. That life-saving, breath-taking, award-winning, knock-out smile.

I saw that boy. That boy who ripped my heart out, who made me feel things I thought only existed in fairy-tales.

I saw James Sirius Potter.

Then I saw black. Which, by the way, had nothing to do with me fainting.

Because I don't faint.

Or fall in love.

Or cry over one guy for two years.

Or draw pictures of Casey Green just to burn, deface and use as a dart board.

But what I do do, (not the bird) is keep my promises. No matter how much it hurts. No matter how much I wish I didn't.

* * *

**Thanks guys- what do you think, should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys xx**

**Thanks to Riverflower for inspiring me to make a sequel!**


	2. OHaH (chapter 20)

**I don't own Harry Potter and this ****_is_**** a promise of a new story- Of Hanleys and Hogwarts: The Wotters return. I'll upload the first chapter as the previous chapter- if that makes sense! I'll change the name, but that's it. I want to thank every-one who's supported me in writing and I promise to make it better by getting it Beta'd or just checking over it myself.**

**ANYWAY-**

* * *

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have chosen Green over you. I love you." James whispered into my ear, I blushed and he captured my mouth in a kiss, nibbling my bottom lip as a question of entry. I parted my lips and our tongues battled for dominance...

"Alice?" I opened my eyes.

And saw a sight I _really_ wasn't expecting. James looked down on me, along with my brothers, his brothers, our parents and the Lupins (including Black).

"What?" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head where _I definitely didn't land on when I didn't faint_ and looked at my surroundings puzzled.

I could of swore I wasn't here two seconds ago.

"You fainted, right after looking at me. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but I didn't think you faint!" James winked at me and I returned with a scowl.

He hadn't changed.

"Yeah, then you were licking the air!" Lily giggled.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what she thought she was doing." Albus injected, smiling wickedly at me- as if he knew what my dream had been about. Not that my dream had been about anything. Or one.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" I looked at James, i wasn't sure what else to say. I wanted to kick him, punch him, cry over him, kiss him, cook him for lunch, pin him to my bed, lock him in my closet and let him rot...

I really wasn't sure in which order I should do them in.

"Well, Albus and Lily wouldn't shut up about you. So they dragged me out here- I swear I've still got the bruises." James said, as a matter of fact.

"Bull. James has spent the last two years moping after you and having particularly... exciting dreams. So we decided to come and get you." Teddy said, also very matter of factually.

James blushed so darkly he looked as if all the blood in his body had abandoned their stations just to run to his cheeks and make him look like that. I scoffed at him and said:

"Nice."

James' blush had somewhat deteriorated and he smiled at me, he didn't look much different. I'm glad, too, for if he did I don't think I'd be able to stop myself.

I sighed and pushed James of the side of my bed, not caring for the 'umf' that followed suite. Instead I stood up, stretched and said, "Who wants to go to the Restaurant?"

* * *

A few moments later and we were on our way to the restaurant as we sat down we were greeted by our waiter. Matthew Stuart.

"The usual, wolf-boy" I said before he could open his mouth, he scowled at me and went to fetch the food.

"So, how have you been these past few years?" I tried sparking a conversation. "I've been great- haven't got much to talk about."

"We've been good, ah food- always loved the fast service..." Sirius commented, smiling at my mischievously as he did so. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to the food.

Everybody else had white napkins.

I had red.

I glared at Matthew, "Just be grateful I'm against animal abuse."

* * *

**That's it- I know it's not long but I'm on my laptop and I don't know what to write :P I'll try to start the new story soon but it'll be up with this and the previous chapter on so you can follow or whatever :D**


End file.
